


Little Spoon

by lallyloo



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spooning, mild size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lallyloo/pseuds/lallyloo
Summary: Rhett jokes about it a lot, but Link's pretty sure Rhett really wants to be cuddled.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 28
Kudos: 108





	Little Spoon

_Cuddled. Caressed. Cradled like a big baby._

Rhett always laughs, but he’s mentioned it enough times that Link knows it’s not really a joke. Sure it’s funny, but there’s some truth in the way Rhett says it. Some sort of want that he’s never vocalized in any way other than through humor.

Link knows Rhett. He knows him in pretty much every way you can know a person. He knows Rhett’s likes and dislikes, the things that make him happy, the things that make him cry, the things that make his blood boil, and the things that scare him. Link knows his desires and his wants and needs. He’s known him that intricately and intensely for most of his life.

And Link knows that Rhett really wants to be cuddled.

Not just cuddled, but cuddled like a big baby. Like he’s the littlest spoon and someone bigger is wrapping him up in a warm embrace and shrinking him down and keeping him safe from whatever stress or fear he’s experiencing in that moment.

Rhett’s always had issues with his height, from the time he started towering over their classmates to the time he reached 6’7” by high school and they both realised that physically Link would never catch up to him. Rhett was always trying to compensate for it: hunching over, speaking low, sometimes to the point of mumbling – anything to make himself seem smaller.

But lately Rhett’s had more time to meditate and workout and he’s got new stretches for his back and it all seems to really be helping. The therapy’s been helping too – Rhett is much more open and honest with his feelings. He’s more openly caring and he’s starting to talk more about how he feels, and for Link it’s still a bit jarring sometimes because Rhett was closed off for so long.

But despite Rhett’s new openness, this seems to be the one thing he’s never asked for.

And it’s not like they aren’t intimate – they’ve fooled around for years. They know all the spots the other likes to be touched and kissed and stroked. Link knows how Rhett likes his dick handled, and Rhett knows how to fuck Link just right. They know the moments when they break and the sounds they make when they come. They know all the words they whisper to each other in the dark and all the promises they make in the light.

But this little idea is something they’ve never done. Being taller and larger, Rhett tends to take charge physically – and when they cuddle it’s usually Link on top of Rhett, or Link settled against his side with his head on Rhett’s chest. It’s a position they both gravitate to naturally and Link has always gone along without thinking about it because that’s just how they’ve always done it.

So lately when Link sees Rhett wince or move a little more carefully than usual, he wonders if maybe it would help. Sometimes stress seems to hit Rhett in a way that the back stretches and meditation don’t touch and the therapy sessions ease but can’t fix.

So Link develops a plan in his mind. It won’t take much. Just the two of them and a bed. Maybe some pillows. Maybe a warm blanket.

Finally a week comes when Rhett has been particularly moody, and he seems to spend most of his post-filming time stretched out on their office floor trying to find relief for his back. Rhett’s been growing increasingly frustrated and one evening after he sends Link an unusually snippy text in response to something pretty mundane, Link decides it’s probably time.

Link’s text is simple.

_You stressed?_

It takes only a second for Rhett to text back.

_Sorry. That obvious?_

_Yes._  
_Want to meet at the house?_

_Right now_  
_?_

_Yes I have an idea_

_Not really in a writing mood_

_Not writing._  
_To help you feel better_

_Well that I can probably do_

Link chuckles to himself.  
_Not that either._  
_Just meet me there and wear something comfortable_

_??_

_Trust me_

_OK_

Link throws on a clean t-shirt and a pair of joggers and heads out the door.

He gets to the creative house before Rhett, which gives him a few minutes to toss some extra pillows on the twin bed and make sure his warmest blanket is there in case they want it. The bed is pretty cozy anyway because Link has had countless naps on it, so everything is pretty much ready to go and he’s sitting on the couch when Rhett arrives.

Rhett enters quickly, locking the front door behind him. He’s wearing something almost identical to Link – joggers and a t-shirt. He gives Link a suspicious look as he glances around the room.

“So what’s up?”

“I have this idea,” Link says, moving from the couch and taking Rhett’s hand. He leads him in the direction of the room with the bed and Rhett’s chuckling behind him. 

“Don’t know what you’re plannin’ but this looks good so far.”

“It’s not what you think,” Link replies, guiding Rhett into the room and positioning him near the bed.

Link pulls his t-shirt over his head and tugs at Rhett’s shirt, encouraging him to do the same.

“It seems to be what I think,” Rhett says with a grin as he yanks off his shirt.

Link smiles back at him. “It’s really not, brother. But hear me out before you say no.”

“Okay..” Rhett says slowly.

“I can tell you’ve been stressed.”

“Yeah.”

“Back’s botherin’ you more than usual.”

Rhett murmurs an “mm hmm” in response.

“So there’s this thing you’ve mentioned a few times and maybe it’s a joke..” Link pauses for a moment, looking carefully over Rhett’s face. “But I don’t think it’s a joke.”

“Okay..” Rhett says and his brow furrows as he waits for Link to continue.

“I’m gonna cuddle you.”

“Oh really??” Rhett’s face brightens. “Are you serious?”

“Well yeah,” Link replies. “I’m not as big as the guys Cuddle Queen Jean talked about but maybe it’ll help.”

Rhett’s smiling and he seems to be all for it but Link asks anyway, “that sounds okay to you?”

“Yeah, man,” Rhett says.

Link nods and motions to the bed. “You can choose your side.”

Rhett answers quickly, “closest to the wall.”

“Alright.”

Link considers the bed for a moment, trying to decide the best way for them to get situated. “You get in and then I’ll get in after you.”

Rhett climbs in carefully, pushing his back up against the wall in order to leave space for Link.

Link climbs in after him, lying down on his back and reaching out for Rhett. “C’mere.”

Rhett moves closer and Link slips his arm under him and waits for Rhett to get settled. Rhett moves awkwardly at first, as if he’s trying to figure out how to shrink himself down to fit against Link’s side. 

“Just put your head down,” Link says gently, “it’s okay.”

Rhett finally settles himself against Link with his head on Link’s chest. 

Link wraps both arms around him, settling one hand on his back and one in his hair. He’s sure Rhett’s feet must be off the end of the bed but Rhett doesn’t complain.

After a minute, Rhett bends one leg and throws it comfortably over Link and seems to settle in completely.

“Comfortable?” Link asks.

Rhett gives a contented sigh, “yeah.”

They stay that way for awhile, pressed together in the quiet room. Rhett seems happy, but Link can’t keep his mind off Rhett’s other foot hanging over the end of the bed and he searches his brain for a solution.

“Hey,” he says quietly, and Rhett hums in response.

Link moves his head so his mouth is close to Rhett’s ear, and whispers, “You wanna be the little spoon?”

An immediate “ _yes_ ” escapes Rhett’s mouth and he turns over so he’s facing the wall.

Link slides himself up against Rhett’s back and it’s a bit awkward at first as Rhett’s torso and legs are longer and Link tries to fit his legs against the back of Rhett’s legs.

“Does this help?” Rhett asks, and he pulls his own legs up so he’s almost in a fetal position.

“Yeah,” Link says against his back, slotting himself in perfectly against Rhett.

Rhett has somehow folded himself into a little package with his knees bent up in front of him and his arms crisscrossed over his chest. So Link wraps his own arms around Rhett, one under him and one over, and gently grasps one of Rhett’s wrists and pulls him in tight.

Rhett lets out a contented sigh and after a minute Link can actually feel Rhett relaxing in his arms.

They stay there for a long while, not talking, just enjoying being together in that position.

He knows Rhett’s eyes are closed and after awhile his breathing seems to shallow, so Link whispers, “you asleep?”

Rhett hums against him before answering, “I’m awake. Just enjoying.”

Link smiles to himself and presses a soft kiss to the back of Rhett’s neck. “You feel small?”

Rhett nods and lets out a contented hum, so Link continues his lazy kisses, trailing them over Rhett’s shoulders, trying to kiss each freckle.

He places a soft kiss between Rhett’s shoulder blades and whispers “you’re so small, Rhett.”

Rhett lets out a little sound that Link would almost swear was a whimper. So Link tests it out again, pressing a soft kiss here, a gentle one there, and then he says quietly, “how’d you get so small?”

Rhett whimpers again.

Link speaks softly against Rhett’s skin. “You like that?”

“Yeah,” Rhett murmurs.

So Link continues with his kisses and his words, letting Rhett know how tiny he looks all rolled up in a ball and how small he feels in Link’s arms.

“Link..” Rhett breathes, and his hand grasps for Link’s hand and slides it down over his torso and places it on his dick. Through the fabric Link can tell Rhett is half hard inside his joggers.

Link slips his hand inside and strokes him leisurely, his mouth still moving against Rhett’s back, trailing up to his shoulders, kissing the skin there while he speaks low.

“You’re so good, Rhett.”

Rhett slides his knees out a bit, giving his dick more freedom in Link’s hand. Link strokes him nice and gentle, his fingers catching in Rhett’s precum and sliding it over Rhett’s cock, nice and slick and slow.

“You’re such a good boy.” Link tests the words against Rhett’s shoulder, not entirely sure if he’s on the right path, and Rhett lets out a huff of air and thrusts into Link’s hand.

Link does his best to maintain his slow speed, trying to keep the relaxed, unhurried pace. His fingers slide slick along Rhett’s cock, up over the head and back down.

“You’re so good,” Link murmurs, and Rhett thrusts weakly against him again, “Such a good boy, Rhett.”

He gives Rhett a couple long slow tugs, and whispers “look how small you are, so small..” until Rhett shudders in his arms and pulses warm liquid over Link’s hand.

Link keeps his arms around Rhett and strokes him gently until Rhett’s dick softens.

“Nice?” he asks, easing his hand off and settling it on Rhett’s thigh.

Rhett nods and reaches a hand behind him, searching for Link’s cock. Despite being hard and really wanting to let it happen, Link gently says, “we can do that later, brother. Right now this is all for you.”

“Alright,” Rhett says softly and Link can hear the smile in his voice.

They stay that way until Rhett says he’s ready to get up, mumbling about the cold jizz in his pants.

They disentangle themselves and get up from the bed, both groaning a little at the movement after being still for so long, and Rhett pulls Link into a hug.

“Thanks,” he says into Link’s hair.

“Anytime,” Link replies and Rhett lets out a gentle laugh as he pulls away.

“No, I’m serious,” Link says, grabbing Rhett’s arm and meeting his eye. “Anytime you need that, you just tell me.”

Rhett nods. “Okay.”

Link picks up their shirts and they walk together to Rhett’s office, hoping to locate some clean pants for him. Rhett finds a pair of jeans bunched up on a chair and determines they’ll be suitable. He changes quickly before reaching for Link and hugging him again.

“What if–” he says into Link’s hair. “What if I need it.. but I can’t ask for it?”

“Oh.” Link says into Rhett’s shoulder, pondering for a minute. “What if we just make it a regular thing. And then you never have to ask?”

“You okay with that?”

“Rhett, whatever you need, I’m okay with.”

Rhett squeezes him tighter before letting go. “Thanks, Link.”

“You’re welcome,” Link says, before adding “and honestly, I enjoyed it.”

Rhett looks surprised. “Really?”

“Of course!”

“Well, good.” Rhett reaches for Link’s hand and leads him out of his office and over to the couch.

“You got an idea, brother?” Link teases, and Rhett grabs his shoulders and pushes him down until he’s seated on the couch.

“I got lots of ideas," Rhett says, falling to his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm lallyloo on tumblr. I mostly post Rhink stuff and sometimes post fic.


End file.
